The Candidate's long-term career goal is to become an independent investigator in cancer prevention and control, with a primary focus on behavioral aspects of cancer genetics. Cancer genetics is a shift in research focus, and builds on and complemcnts her unique background as a clinical epidemiologist and oncology nurse. The K07 will provide acquisition of new and enhanced knowledge and skills in three major career development foci essential to her future cancer genetics research: (1) cancer genetics, including bioethical issues; (2) cancer prevention and control, including health behavior; and (3) decision rnaking and decision support, including informatics and qualitatiYe research methods. These are essential to developing interventions to support decision making by individuals dealing with the possibility of inheritcd cancer susceptibility (ICS). The training plan inchldes: (1) course work; (2) regular mentoring from Sponsors, Collaborators, and External Advisors; (3) participation m seminars and national conferences; (4) tutorials by experts; (5) mentored research; and (6) a clinical practicum in cancer genetics. K07 didactic experiences will be applied in two mentored studies. Specific aims of Project 1, a qualitative descriptive study (n=20), are to: (1) Describe family relationships while dealing with the new health threat of potential ICS and (2) Describe family communication about the family's potential ICS and risk information during the time the family is dealing with the new health threat of potential ICS. Specific aims of Project 2 focus on individuals dealing with the threat of potential breast or colon ICS and, (1) Identify decision making needs; (2) Determine preferences for decision making role; (3) Evaluate decisional conflict; (4) Identify decision making resources that individuals believe would be helpful. (5) For individuals with newly diagnosed or treated cancer who are dealing with potential ICS, compare decision making needs, decision making role, decisional conflict, and decision making resources. K07 project findings -- in addition to scientific evidence from the litcrature, and clinical expertise -- will be used to develop a decision support intervention for individuals facing potential ICS. Providing a complement to the Candidate's past experience and established expertise, the K07 Award didactic and mentored rescarch will afford the Candidate the career development opportunity required for a productive career as an independent investigator in cancer prevention and control.